lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Bad Twin
Bad Twin è un libro, rilasciato esclusivamente in versione inglese, che fa parte dell'universo di Lost e di Lost Experience. Nella finzione è stato scritto da Gary Troup, ma il vero autore è Laurence Shames. La casa editrice americana Hyperion parla del libro come "un romanzo ricco di suspance che tocca vari temi scottanti, tra cui le conseguenze della vendetta, il potere della redenzione (in senso personale), e dove voltarsi quando tutto sembra perduto." Riassunto dell'editore “A volte il male ha un volto familiare…” ''Paul Artisan, P.I. (n.d.c. Private Investigator = Investigatore privato) è una nuova versione di una vecchia stirpe – un giusto degli stolti (n.d.c. un legalizzatore), una persona portata ad arrivare in fondo alle cose. Purtroppo i suoi casi comuni riguardano il malcostume noioso e le varietà di frodi. Fino ad ora. La sua nuova impresa riguarda la scomparsa di uno di una coppia di gemelli, rampolli adulti di una famiglia ricca ma tendente alla tragedia. Il gemello scomparso – un ragazzo carismatico e noto per la propria irresponsabilità – ha passato la propria vita sfidando le persone a farsi odiare, punendo se stesso infinitamente per i propri sbagli e malefatte. L’altro gemello – cliente di Artisan – ligio al dovere e pieno di risentimento in eguale maniera, sorpreso che la sua “altra metà” possa essere evoluta in maniera così sbagliata e distrutto dal senso di colpa della sua impossibilità nel non averlo potuto cambiare. Ha una ragione più pratica nel volere che suo fratello sia ritrovato: il loro folle padre, di cagionevole salute e con personali e segreti sensi di colpa , non dividerà l’eredità di famiglia finché entrambi i fratelli non siano presenti. Ma non è solo l’eredità che è a rischio in questo caso. La stessa verità è in gioco, infatti le scoperte fatte dal detective sembrano sfidare tutto quello che pensiamo di sapere sull’identità, sulla natura umana e sulla famiglia. Mentre Artisan viaggia in tutto il mondo per rintracciare il gemello cattivo, gli sembra di essersi spostato in un mondo alla specchio dove gli amici ed i nemici si rassomigliano molto. Il P.I. potrà avere la sua così tanto cercata occasione nel poter mettere alla prova il proprio coraggio ed ideali, ma se non riuscirà ad arrivare in fondo a questo caso, potrebbe costargli probabilmente la vita. “Il Bad Twin di Troup, così tanto atteso, è un romanzo pieno di suspense che tocca tematiche molto forti, compresa la conseguenza della vendetta, il potere della redenzione, e dove rivolgersi quando tutto va per il peggio." Trama Il libro è centrato sulla storia di Paul Artisan, un investigatore privato che viene improvvisamente assunto da uno dei più importanti membri della famiglia Widmore, Clifford Widmore, con l'incarico di trovare il suo fratello gemello Alexander. Alexander è sempre stato visto come la pecora nera della famiglia, il gemello cattivo (Bad Twin); ma Artisan scoprirà presto che ci sono molte cose nella famiglia Widmore che non avvengono alla luce del sole. Riassunto dettagliato Paul Artisan è un mediocre investigatore privato non sicuro di avere il talento ed la forza per espandere le sue aspirazioni professionali oltre il corrente momento. Riceve una visita imprevista da un uomo ben vestito e sostenuto, Clifford Widmore, uno degli eredi della facoltosa ed influente dinastia Widmore. Il fratello gemello di Clifford (Alexander detto "Zander") risulta scomparso, e Cliff desidera assumere Paul per rintracciarlo. Zander è conosciuto per il suo stile passionale ed individualista, che a volte lo mette in contatto con loschi affari, e tutti quelli che lo conoscono sembrano pensare che sia stato questo il motivo che lo abbia messo nei guai. Anche se i due sono gemelli identici, sono diversi come il giorno e la notte, con Clifford noto quale il più diligente, responsabile e freddo. Quest'ultimo è anche Amministratore Delegato della Widmore Corporation, che suo padre, Arthur -- un uomo eccentrico ed opinionista (ma benevolo)-- guida. Con un cliente potenziale di rango così alto, Paul comincia ad avere dubbi e si rivolge al suo vecchio amico e mentore, Manny Weissman, per chiedere consiglio. Manny è un’intellettuale filosofico, che di frequente fa citazione letterali e da consigli attraverso storie metaforiche, mentre passeggia con Paul e Argos ( il cane che entrambi “dividono” tra di loro). L’inseguimento di Zander da parte di Paul attraversa il mondo, da Cape Cod, a Key West, a Cuba, alla Valle di Luna (CA), alla costa dell’Australia. Lungo il persorso, incontra personaggi coloriti, quale l’amico fumatore di mariuana di Zander “Moth”, un’istruttore di Yoga del quale Zander si era un volta invaghito di nome Sky, un burbero capitano di barca chiamato “Crunch”, la mogli di Clifford, Shannon (che apparentemente amava anch’essa Zander), ed Elio, fondatore di una colonia nudista simili ad una setta chiamata Helios Foundation. Molti daranno degli indizi a Paul riguardo le prossime mosse dell’inseguito Zander, ma alcuni vengono o uccisi o minacciati di morte lungo il cammino. Mentre vola verso l’Australia via Oceanic Airlines, siede accanto una donna di nome “Pru” (abbreviazione per Prudence), ed immediatamente hanno un colpo di fulmine. Paul e Pru finiscono per avere una storia una volta arrivati in hotel, ma al risveglio, Paul, nota che questa ha una pistola nella borsa, e si confronta con le sue bugie. In quel momento Pru ammette che anche lei è un’investigatrice privata per una grossa società chiamata Intercontinental, e che era stata assunta per pedinare Vivian Widmore, la ninfomane, ambiziosa moglie più giovane del patriarca di famiglia (questa aveva anche cercato di sedurre Paul al loro primo incontro). Vivian era sospettata di avere una storia con un uomo con alias “Mr. Thursday”. Pru racconta che successivamente viene ingaggiata per seguire Paul pee fare in modo che non potesse arrivare troppo vicino al ritrovamento di Zander. Paul realizza allora che era stato disposto da Clifford per il fallimento ed assunto semplicemente poiché era stato indicato come una persona senza il buonsenso o l’impegno per riuscire nella propria missione. Questo irrita e focalizza Paul nel mettere alla prova se stesso. Lui e Pru si accordano per lavorare assieme e scoprire la verità. Seguono le trace di Zander fino a Lizard Island nella Grande Barriera Corallina, dove apprendono che Zander stava cercando di iniziare un commercio in perle nere l’ultima volta che si avevano avute notizie di lui. Mascherandosi come una coppia in luna di miele in cerca di una proprietà immobiliare, ritrovano Zander stesso sotto l’alias di “Cameron Purdue”. Quando escono assieme sulla sua barca, tutti e tre a malapena riescono a scappare un attentato perpetuato da assassini. Paul e Pru in seguito a ciò si rivelano a Zander, e gli dicono che la sua vita è in pericolo. Convincono Zander a tornare indietro con loro a NYC (n.d.c. New York City). Quando arrivano negli Stati Uniti, scoprono che Clifford è stato appena ucciso durante una “rapina”. Zander si riunisce con il suo anziano padre, e vanno al funerale di Clifford. Al funerale, una macchina appare dal nulla e da essa cominciano a sparare su tutti . Paul e Pru rispondono al fuoco, e scoprono che il colpevole è il primo marito di Vivian, un boss mafioso di nome Monty Alban. Egli era Mr. Thursday, l’uomo per il quale Pru era stata assoldata di scoprire. Quest’ultimo e Viviana avevano pianificato di uccidere i Widmore uno ad uno per ottenere i loro soldi. Si scopre a questo unto che Zander tutto sommato non era il “gemello cattivo “ , ma solo un incompreso. Suo padre aveva già pianificato di lasciargli tutto il patrimonio (come primo nato, in materia di minuti), secondo la tradizione scozzese. Comunque, Zander aveva pianificato di investire i suoi soldi in un allevamento di perle e donare i profitti agli aiuti medici verso Cuba. Questo l’aveva reso un bersaglio per i suoi parenti senza scrupoli ed avidi di soldi, i quali volevano tutto per loro stessi. Alla fine, Vivian va in prigione per il suo complotto, e Paul e Pru si mettono insieme. Personaggi Metafictional I seguenti personaggi principali si crede esistano solo all'interno dell'immaginario del libro (vedere la sezione crossover per riferimenti di personaggi minori in Lost). Posso essere basati su altri personaggi connessi a Lost, oppure possono essere completamente inventati. Luoghi Crossovers da Lost Questo libro accenna a diverse corporazioni e persone che sono riportate nella serie televisiva e/o The Lost Experience. Corporazioni/organizzazioni Personaggi Altri crossovers * Numerologia: ** Zander nato il 15/8, Cliff il 16/8, 23 minuti di differenza tra loro ** Il codice del cancello dei Widmore è 81516 ** THF (n.d.c la Hanso Foundation) è al piano 42 nel palazzo Widmore ** Cliff comincià a cercare Zander 4 dopo la sua scomparsa, che secondo Cliff è avvenuta il 15 Aprile(14/4) * Opere letterarie: ** Gilgamesh ** Il Signore delle Mosche ** L'Odissea ** The Turn of the Screw ** Il Filosofo John Locke * C'è' un personaggio tossicodipendente e benevolo di nome “Moth”(Keith Baker) (anche titolo del S1E07), riguardo un altro tossicodipendente benevolo–Charlie) * La nave su cui è moth si chiama Botola di Fuga * Un sotto-complotto riguardo l'allevamento di perle ([PearlPearl] farming). * Si dice che la città di Luna abbia delle proprietà curative elettromagnetiche * Manny: “Non tutto quello che vaga è perso” (quote of J.R.R. Tolkien, usto anche nella campagna pubblicitiaria della serie di Lost) * In riferimento a Peconiquot Island: * Una conversazione sull'aereo: Paul: Questa è l'idea del purgatorio, giusto? Su Lost Gary Troup consegna il manoscritoo di Bad Twin alla Hyperion Publishing prima del viaggio fatale sul Volo Oceanic. L'autore sopravvive al disastro aereo, ma è la prima persona a morire sull'isola metre viene risucchiato nel motore dell'aereo che ancora gira, causando l'esplosione seguente. Un manoscritto del Bad Twin viene ritrovato da Hurley nell'episodio 2x13 ("Il lupo"). Il manoscritto fu in seguito acquisito da Sawyer. Quando Sawyer prova a posporre la richiesta di Jack riguardo la pistola rubata (n.d.c. tradotto alla lettera dal testo inglese) "Calma i tuoi bollenti spiriti e fatti un giro intorno all'albero di noci di cocco; ho ancora tipo 10 pagine per finire" , Jack brucia le pagine che avrebbero rivelato la fine nell'episodio 2x20 ("Due per la strada"). Jack non aveva nessun modo di sapere se il manoscritto fosse stato pubblicato o se il suo autore fosse stato ucciso. Anacronismo Apparente Nella nota dagli editori da parte di gary Troup si indica che l'autore viene disperso quando Oceanic Flight 815 cadde nel Settembre 2004. Anche se, la pagina 204 del libro da dettagli riguardo il personaggio principale che apprende la cessazione del feudalismo Scozzese a Settembre 2004 (di fatto, la data reale dell'evento). Questo comunque è solo un'anacronismo apparente, in quanto il "giorno prescelto" per la fine del feudalesimo era stato scelto molto prima, nel 2002 (Vedi pag 2 del PDF in link). Thehansfoundation.org website Thehansofoundation.org ha fatto un'updated del proprio sito in data Venerdi 12/05/06 intitolato : "Don't Believe Bad Twin" (n.d.c. Non Credete a Bad Twin). La suddetta è linkata ad un comunicato stampa che è il seguente: Un'immagine fotocopiata con un'identico messaggio appare suletyourcompassguideyou.com. Una lettera postuma a Lost Experience implica che la Hanso Foundation stava vagliando l'opzione di querelare la Hyperion books per aver pubblicato il romanzo. Una copia può essere vista su (http://en.lostpedia.com/wiki/Image:9mayletter.jpg). Commento dei produttori di LOST Vi è un'attrito apparente tra gli scrittori/produttoi di Lost e Shames (dovuto o all'inconsistente inclusione del complotto come canon o stile di scrittura), come indiziato dai commenti fatti a [http://www.variety.com/article/VR1117945504.html?categoryId=14&cs=1 Variety]: In più, gli scrittori di tanto in tanto marcanvano commenti riguardo il romanzo, come ad esempio questo dal Podcast ufficiale di Lost (in inglese) del 30/10/06: Correspondence Codificata Durante il DJ Dan live broadcasts, Malik chiamo al telefono, lasciando un messaggio codificato per il protagonista Rachel Blake. Citò una serie di numeri, i quali si rivelarono essere numeri delle pagini dal romanzo Bad Twin. Per ogni numero, la prima lettera veniva a rimpiazzare il numero, creando un messaggio, "Io so dove egli è, posso sistemare tutto!" Vedi anche * Opere letterarie Links Esterni * the Book at Amazon.com * Bad Twin on the Hyperion Website. * Bad Twin on the Gary Troup Website. * product details page - Un saggio dall'audiolibro può essere trovato su www.Soundsgood.com Bad Twin Vedi anche *Opere letterarie